movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Land Reloaded Movie
Object Land Reloaded Movie is a Object Adventure Movie released in November 14, 2018. Yep, Another Nickeloden Movie Object show is coming same as Rango. Summary Tannier and Muffins are in Object Land when the host Emerald comes them to meet the Contestants, but they hiding in fear so they decided to come up with the plan to stop that Mountain Husky. Plot Tannier and Muffins are live in the tree as they come out from the hole. They are flying and they are arrived in the place, Object Land. Whey they met Emerald the Host when they see him. He show them to meet the Contestants, but they're are afraid because of the Mountain Husky so Tannier and Muffins are decided them to calm down. They helping them to make a plan to stop the Mountain Husky for hunting prey. So they got to build the Flying Car and they said "Who gonna help us?". The Friendly Torch Raccoon and Swift Fox came out from the Bushes as they tells The Flying Squirrels "We will help you to stop that Husky." They said. Tannier greets the Torch Key Raccoon named Henry and Muffins greets the Swift Fox named Holly. So Tannier and Muffins is gonna choose 4 people. Muffins is picking Bowtie, Swabby, Buttoney and Lipstick. Tannier said "That is a perfect people." so he grabs them and need to go something. So The Flying Squirrels, Henry and Holly and the 4 Newbies are inside the Flying Car. They inside as Henry's in the Driver Seat because he is the driver and Holly is sit next to him. Bowtie, Swabby, Buttoney and Lipstick are buckle-up and Tannier and Muffins are also buckle-up. The Flying Car is ready to fly in the sky as Tannier and Muffins are looking for the Mountain Husky. Tannier point her right here as Muffins are seeing after her. The Flying Car are arrived in the Forest as they hop out. The 4 Newbie Objects are staying in the Flying Car while the 4 Animals are going to the Forest. Cast Tannier and Muffins the Flying Squirrels Henry the Friendly Torch Key Raccoon (Hero) Holly the Friendly Swift Fox (Hero) The Mountain Husky (Villain) Emerald Sunstone Sapphire Asteroid Balloon Blackcurrent Bowling Ball Bowtie Buttoney Calculator Cheese Cola Crayon Eggy Gumball Ketchup Lollipop Lipstick Mustard Pizza Ruler Straw Swabby Tack Toilet Paper Yo-yo Songs\Soundtrack Rio 2 Soundtrack - Track 2 - Rio Rio by Ester Dean ft B.O.B (Fly and Arrive to Object Land Scene) Different Heaven & EH!DE - My Heart Release Paradise - Coldplay Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees Shape of You - Ed Sheeran (End Scene) Trivia * A Object Show Movie has Rio Movie Song. * Tannier and Muffins are Nickelodeon Characters. They appear in Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * A Mountain Husky is a villain Animal in the Movie. * The Friendly Raccoon is a based of the Raccoon from the Loud House. * The Friendly Fox is a based of the Fox from Little Baby Bum. Studios Film Modified Screen Paramount Pictures Blind Wink Nickelodeon Movies DormLifeOfficial Animation Flims Category:Paramount Category:Blind Wink Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Object Show Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Action Category:November 2018 Releases Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Blink Wink Category:Adventure